


The striped blue polo kid

by MrCrymyselftosleep



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, But a cool jerk, Connor Doesn't Die, Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy Get Along, Evan Hansen - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have bad writing, I have no idea if they're in college or not, Insanely cool, I’ll probably add more tags later on, I’ll try updating often, Jared is a jerk, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mostly Fluff, NO PROMISES THO, Roommates, Slow Burn, This is chaos, Treebros, What Was I Thinking?, Zoe Murphy - Freeform, connor Murphy - Freeform, connor is gay, i should sleep, jared Kleinman - Freeform, like really gay, omg they were roommates, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCrymyselftosleep/pseuds/MrCrymyselftosleep
Summary: Connor and Jared are roommates, they don't necessarily get along but they can manage.Suddenly Jared invites one of his ’friends’ over out of the blue and Connor felt a little connection between them.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

This is going to be terrible so I'm just giving you a little warning, you may continue if you want I just wanted to put it out that I am not a great writer I just have too many ideas and I need to get them out somehow.

With that out of the way, enjoy reading my friend.


	2. Why me??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finds out that he's going to have to room with Jared for a whole semester and he's already regretting everything.

Connor has his bags in his hands, they were slightly heavy but it's not like anyone was willing to help him so he just had to deal with it. 

As soon as he got to his dorm he took out the key he had and tried unlocking the door, only to find out it was already unlocked.

Connor pushed open the unlocked door only to be greeted by Jared Kleinman, sleeping, on the floor. 

He was snoring, so Connor walked up to the sleeping man and kicked him, it wasn't that hard, but enough of a kick to wake him up. 

Jared woke up instantly and slowly stood up. He didn't seem so pleased that Connor was his roommate, I mean, Connor could relate, he wouldn't want to be his own roommate, or Jared, he doesn’t want to be Jared’s roommate. 

Jared sat down on a bed and started going on his phone while Connor was bringing his bags inside the decently sized dorm. When his two bags were inside the dorm, Connor laid down on the bed which was going to be his, for a whole semester. 

He looked over at Jared and heard his phone making a clicking noise. Jared snickered and Connor was already annoyed. 

Jared put his phone down and looked back at Connor, ”Heyy Connor, since we're going to be roommates for a while-” ”Don’t remind me.” ”I thought, maybe, we could tell each other about stuff, you know?” Jared did finger guns at Connor. ”As much as I 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 want to do that, I just have 𝙨𝙤 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 things I have to do and you are really getting in the way right now, in fact-” ” I wanted to tell you class is starting.” ”I hate you.” ”feelings mutual, Murphy.” 

Connor picked up his backpack and left the dorm, leaving Jared. Jared waited for a minute before picking up his backpack and also heading to class, he left the dorm and forgot to lock the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer, this is just the beginning.


End file.
